The New Beginning
by LoveAndFate
Summary: The story takes place, several years after the battle for earth. It's just my ending of D Gray man.


**The New Beginning**

The battle for Earth had ended. The Earl had been vanquished. The world seemed finally at peace, and the destroyed cities finally rebuilt.

"Alan!" Lavi said, as he poked his head into Alan's room.

"Hm, where's Alan?" Lavi said, as he poked his head into Alan's room once more.

"Ah, Lavi." Komui said, as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Where's Alan?" Lavi asked, as he whined.

"Ha, Ha, Ha, you haven't changed." Komui said, meanwhile Lavi pondered in his thoughts.

"Ah, that's right! Alan left with Lenalee." Lavi said, as he turned away from Komui.

"WHATTTTTT!" Komui screamed.

"MY LINALI." Komui screamed. Lavi began to ponder once more, until a hand grabbed his shoulder.

"HM!" Lavi said as he turned.

"WHERE IS HE?" Komui said, as his eyes red, and teeth scrunched. Lavi remained speechless.

"You say I haven't changed, you're the one who hasn't changed." Lavi thought, as he sighed.

**In Japan………………………………………..**

Several girls poked their heads through the shia door, and began to whisper amongst themselves.

"Who's that young man?" a girl asked, as she gawked, while her fingers twitched.

"He's so handsome." Another girl squawked.

"Yes, Yes." Another beside the other girl spoke.

Kanda closed his eyes, and drew his sword quickly, and did quick movements. His long loose hair flicked in the air.

"He's scary." Another girl squeaked.

"Uh-Hum." Another agreed.

Kanda turned his head to the side of the squeaking. The girls immediately, poked their heads out of the shia door. Kanda turned his head back to what he had been doing. The girls poked their heads back in. Kanda turned his head once again, and the girls poked their heads back out. Kanda's anger slowly began to rise.

"Mr. Kanda." A voice echoed. Kanda turned his head towards the direction of the screaming. Kanda with quick movements drew his sword. The boy in fear remained motionless.

"What is with this ruckus?" Kanda asked, trying to hold his temper.

"I'm sorry…………………." The boy said in fear.

"What is it?" Kanda asked, as he placed his sword back into its sheaf.

"Uhm, I wanted to ask, if I can be your pupil?" The boy asked, as he bowed his head.

"WHATTTTTTT!" Kanda squawked.

"You were a exorcist in the Black Order, and I………………………admire you." The boy screamed. Kanda looked down at the little boy.

"He is no different from you, Bean Sprout." Kanda thought.

**While in England………………………………………………….**

"Alan" Lenalee said.

"Hm." Alan said

"I'm glad that we survived." Lenalee said, as leaned her head towards Alan's shoulder.

"Yeah" Alan said.

"Where are we going, Alan?" Lenalee asked, as she peered out of the carriage window.

"You'll see." Alan said as he looked out of the left window.

"Master Alan." A voice echoed. Alan turned his head towards the window.

"Stop the carriage." Alan said.

"Yes, Master Walker." The driver said as he pulled on the bridle to stop the horses. The horse's nickered, and stopped

"Master Walker." The man said as he pulled his horse to a stop.

"Finder." Alan said.

"It has been along time, Master Alan." The finder said as he bowed his head lightly.

"Yes, and so changed." Alan said, as he looked at the finder who wore a white uniform, and his hair had grown out.

"Well, Yes." The finder said, embarrassed.

"What's wrong?" Alan asked.

"There's a call from Supervisor Komui." The finder said.

"Supervisor Komui?" Alan asked.

"Yes." The finder said, as he handed Alan the phone.

"Hello, Supervisor Komui." Alan said.

"ALAN, WHAT ARE YOU DOING, WHERE IS MY Lenalee?" Komui shrieked. Meanwhile, Alan held the phone several feet away from his ears. Lenalee beside Alan, sighed.

"Lenalee." Komui screamed as he cried. Lenalee grabbed the phone, and threw it to the ground.

"Let's go Alan." Lenalee said, as she sat cross armed.

"Thank you." Alan said, to the finder.

"Let's go." Alan said.

"Of course." The driver said, as he urged the horse's forward.

"We'll arrive shortly." The driver said, as he slowed the horse's from a gallop to a walk. The driver after a few minutes stopped the horses, and opened the door for Alan, and Lenalee.

"The Ocean." Lenalee said, as she took Alan's hand.

"It's beautiful." Lenalee said.

"I thought you would like it." Alan said

"Thank you." Lenalee said, as the sun began to set. Alan and Lenalee both held hands as the sun, turned red and orange over the horizon. A breeze blew over Lenalee's long hair, and Alan's somewhat longer white hair.

"Everyone is finally settling down." Lenalee said, as she leaned her head towards Alan.

"Yes, it seems so, and I wonder what more adventures await us." Alan said.

While, Kanda in Japan, walked across the wooden porch in one of his dojo's, and looked up at the moon, as his loose long hair swayed with the wind.

"So, we are finally at peace." Kanda thought as he closed his eyes, and smirked.

"**At peace, but for how long?"**


End file.
